Switch
by whootsies
Summary: "He had been ambushed by a five-foot-six scrap of a man. Way to go, Rick. Really putting that military training to use."  Humanized AU


Rick could honestly say he had not expected his little Peaches to be that strong. Pressing his bound hands against the wall behind him, he tried to shimmy up, to set himself upright more, and ended up sliding down onto the floor a little further. Rick gave a throaty and annoyed groan.

It had been a little surprise for Craig, Rick coming up from behind, distracting him with a mouth on his neck as he pulled Craig's hands behind him and binding his wrists with some spare clothesline. As he had led him into the bedroom, hands firmly gripping his shoulders, he had left him sitting on the edge of the bed; Rick had turned to dig through the drawer of their nightstand for one of their bottles of lube, when, without warning, he felt his hands being yanked behind him and his own wrists tied together. Before Craig had laughed and pushed him against the wall, Rick caught a glimpse of the severed clothesline laying on the bed where he had parked Craig.

_How... __how__ had the little bastard gotten out of that?_

He had been ambushed by a five-foot-six scrap of a man. Way to go, Rick. Really putting that military training to use.

Now _he_ was the parked one, and he had been waiting for at least twenty minutes. He had shouted Craig's name a couple of times, but that had done him no good. Rick sighed again. He should have paid attention to that mischievous little gleam in Craig's eye that appeared the moment he had sat him on the bed.

Rick pulled and rubbed his wrists against the bond, seeking to loosen it just enough to get out. Nope, Craig may have tied it hastily, but, he had left not a bit of slack. From the smooth feeling of the fabric against his skin, though, he guessed Craig had used the pink silk tie he had worn to work earlier to tie him.

Finally, light footsteps outside the bedroom door. Rick tensed, unsure of what Craig had planned for him. Rick may have been the experienced one of the pair, but Craig was a _clever_ little thing.

The bedroom door swung open, and Craig took slow, deliberate steps. He had taken his blazer off and was down to just his vest, and his shirt with the collar open. He had rolled his pants up to the knee as well, his pink argyle socks now visible.

"Whatch'ya doin', Peaches?" Rick gave a smug little grin, trying to show that he entirely unafraid, even in a position of disadvantage.

Craig's mouth twitched into a ghost of a smile, and he held up a brown, hard-cover book. His thumb was stuck in between the pages, marking a place in the book. He flipped the book open, wrapped his hand around the backside, and held it in front of him.

Craig stared down at Rick, eyes narrowed behind his lenses. "When you decided it was a good idea to engage in some impromptu bondage, I was planning on reading my book on geology."

Rick chuckled, and gave a slight shake of his head.

Craig's brow furrowed at the ridicule, and, shifting his weight to one leg, he lifted his foot and placed it directly on the slight hardness between Rick's legs. Rick's grin quickly faded. Shifting his weight again slightly, he allowed a bit of pressure as he gave a slow, but firm rub across the growing hardness.

"I was speaking," Craig said firmly.

Rick scoffed and tilted his hips forward, trying to compensate for Craig's slowness.

Craig shifted his weight so it was almost all on the foot that pressed against Rick. Rick gave a little gasp and pulled his hips away slightly, a tingle of pain shooting up his spine. "Stop," the brunette growled.

Rick swallowed and glared up at Craig.

"Good, now, as I was saying," he gestured to his book. "I was planning on reading. _You_ interrupted that."

The man he had trapped underneath his foot gave a breath, wanting to complain about Craig being too slow with the entire thing. There was no point in teasing like this.

"It's a fascinating book," Craig glanced at the open pages. "Very informative. It's about volcanology."

Rick clenched his jaw, eyes narrowing.

"_Although the material in the mantle is at a high temperature, it is kept in a semi-solid state because of the great pressure exerted on it..._" Craig read from the book, expression just as casual as if he were reading at a table outside a cafe. His foot moved the entire time he was reading, kneading with the inner ball of his foot first, then moving to a hard rub up and down Rick's length through his slacks. It was all Rick could do to keep from bucking his hips. "_However, if this pressure is released —_ "

Rick gave a loud moan as Craig shifted to use the arch of his foot, pressing slightly harder. Craig growled lightly and shifted again to put all his weight on that foot once more. Rick yelped slightly, the change in pressure coming as a shock, and a jolt of pain shooting up his spine.

Craig's mouth twisted into a smile for a brief moment at the embarrassing sound his boyfriend had made, but it faded quickly as he reminded him in a firm tone, "Don't interrupt."

Pulling off slightly, Craig flipped his book open again, muttering "Where was I?" under his breath.

Rick's breath was heavy and he wanted Craig to get the fuck on with it, but he knew it wasn't going to happen unless he cooperated. The little bastard was going to get it later.

Craig raised an eyebrow as he found his place again, and took a breath before starting. "_However, if this pressure is released locally by folding, faulting, or other movements at plate boundaries, some of the semi-solid material becomes molten and rises, forcing its way into weaknesses in the crust or into the surface, where it solidifies._" Ceasing his movements, Craig stared at Rick, who gave a low whimper at the loss, expectantly.

"Summarize."

Rick gaped, and a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. "_What?_"

Craig sighed and gave a small shake of his head. "You heard me. Summarize what I just said."

Rick worked his jaw, trying to remember what his boyfriend had even said. Something about— about volcanoes? He didn't fucking know, he wasn't exactly focused on science.

The brunette gave a small chuckle. "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?" He pressed hard and gave one slow, firm rub with the outer ball of his foot.

Rick groaned, his eyes screwed shut and his teeth digging into his lip. "Somethin'... somethin' 'bout volcanoes 'n lava... or some shit..."

"You're just a whore in heat when it comes down to it," Craig mumbled with a completely satisfied grin.

Rick opened his mouth to reply with biting insult, when Craig decided to go harder and faster, pressing the entire length of his foot against the hardness in Rick's slacks. A low moan escaped Rick and he tensed beneath Craig, coming _hard_ as his nails dug into his palms, his toes curled and his back arched. His head hit the wall with a thud and his hips did their best to rock against Craig.

Leaving Rick panting, Craig finally removed his foot and stepped back, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose; they had began to slide down from the bit of sweat that had formed on his face. As he was catching his breath, the brunette knelt beside him and tugged at the tie, yanking it away from Rick's wrists and dropping it in his lap with a smirk.

The post-orgasm haze hadn't completely taken it out of him, because Rick still managed to catch the obvious bulge in Craig's pants.

"What..." Rick asked as his breathing returned to normal. "What was that, Peaches?"

Craig's brow furrowed, and he tugged at the hem of his vest. "I intended to read my new book when you interrupted me."

Rick pulled himself up, pushing against the wall for support, and finally stood on slightly shaking legs. He narrowed his eyes and gave a huff. "This ain't the last of it. You'll pay fer' it, Pinkie. You won't know when — "

Craig dismissed him with a wave of his hand, and opened his book once more. "Fact: You fail to carry out 67% of your threats. I am not worried." Craig whirled around and began to head out the bedroom door, sorting out which page he was on in the book, when Rick grabbed his wrists from behind and yanked him backwards, the book falling to the wood floor with a dull thump. Rick shifted to wrap one arm around Craig's waist, keeping his arms pinned to the side, and his free hand moved down to grip the bulge in his slacks. The brunette gasped, not expecting Rick to have recovered _that_ quickly.

Rick pressed his lips to the shell of Craig's ear, and said in a rough, low whisper, "Told ya'."


End file.
